Episode 275 (31st July 1963)
Plot Doreen is hardly talking to Sheila, annoyed that her friend isn't giving her straight answers as to why she is short of money and why she had an argument with Elsie. Florrie chases Sheila for her rent money, telling her that Neil isn't good for her. The women have sharp words. Concepta mentions Val's trouble in front of Ken and she is forced to confess to her husband that Neil tried it on. Ken orders her to tell him in future if there's a repeat occurrence. When Val teases him for being jealous, Ken carries her upstairs over his shoulder. Concepta is cold with Neil when he asks to be served and Annie steps in. Ena invites Walter into the Snug to interrogate him, asking why they're always seeing him walking the streets at the same time of day. Dennis panics when he finds out and forcibly drags him out. Ena is highly suspicious and intends to find out what's going on. Sheila joins Jerry for a night out at the pictures and in coffee bar afterwards, being over-friendly towards him, but it's only to persuade him to lend her £5 for a new dress for a dance they're supposedly going to. He hands the money over. The next day, she gives it to Florrie for the overdue rent. Dennis finds out from Sheila that Elsie has come home when she's supposed to be out. She finds Walter at home alone and is demanding an explanation when Dennis rushes in with excuses and pushes him outdoors. She tells her son he has one hour to come up with a good story, pointing out that Walter's window-cleaning ladder is in their back yard. Harry drops hints to Jerry that Sheila is playing around behind his back but refuses to get involved further. Frank invites Ken to join him and Neil for a drink but he coldly refuses and gives a coded warning to an unconcerned Neil. Jerry calls to see Sheila and Doreen unwittingly suggests he tries The Stable. Neil and Sheila are there. Neil manipulates her into running after him when she isn't as warm with him as usual. As they settle down at their table again, Jerry walks in and sees them canoodling. Devastated, he walks out and stumbles through the streets. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Sandra - Susan Fox Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and yard *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *The Stable Coffee Bar *Various streets Notes *The shots of a forlorn Jerry Booth wandering the streets at the end of the episode were filmed on location. *This episode carried no cast credits and only production credits. *Ted Morris, who later played Ted Loftus, appears as an extra in a scene in the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A loan from a friend for Sheila is bitterly repaid *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,609,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes